petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Free Gifts
' Free Gifting' is a popular feature of Pet Society which was added on March 18, 2010. This option allows you to send one of twelve limited time items to your friends. A new item is added every Thursday and the oldest (the one in the top left corner) is removed from the list. The ONLY way to get these items is to play during the period they are available and receive them as a gift from a friend. To send a gift, at your pet's home click on the present icon on the middle of the left side of the screen to bring up the list of available gifts. Choose the gift, then select which friends to send that gift to. You can only send one free gift a day to each of your friends. Previously free gift items could only be received by accepting a Facebook notification, but as of October 21, 2010, you can also now accept gifts in-game. Neither option allows you to gift back the same item to the gifter. Once received, these items cannot be re-gifted to a friend through standard gifting (sending an item in your inventory through the Send Gift link). They can be sold or recycled. Current Free Gifts small_japanese_garden_fence.png|Small Japanese Garden Fence green_double_ribbon_headband.png|Green Double Ribbon Headband cute_black_halloween_cap.png|Cute Black Halloween Cap cute_black_halloween_top.png|Cute Black Halloween Top cute_black_halloween_pants.png|Cute Black Halloween Pants cute_black_halloween_shoes.png|Cute Black Halloween Shoes yellow_country_pillow.png|Yellow Country Pillow arabian_market_shelf.png|Arabian Market Shelf cute_sailor_girl_hat.png|Cute Sailor Girl Hat Screen shot 2010-11-19 at 11.08.24 PM.png|Cute Sailor Girl Dress cute_sailor_girl_wristband.png|Cute Sailor Girl Wristband cute_sailor_girl_shoes.png|Cute Sailor Girl Shoes History of Free Gifts *Dec 2, 2010 -- Current: Cute Sailor Girl Shoes *Nov 25, 2010 -- Current: Cute Sailor Girl Wristband *Nov 18, 2010 -- Current: Cute Sailor Girl Dress *Nov 11, 2010 -- Current: Cute Sailor Girl Hat *Nov 4, 2010 -- Current: Arabian Market Shelf *Oct 28, 2010 -- Current: Yellow Country Pillow *Oct 21, 2010 -- Current: Cute Black Halloween Shoes *Oct 14, 2010 -- Current: Cute Black Halloween Pants *Oct 5, 2010 --- Current: Cute Black Halloween Top *Sep 30, 2010 -- Current: Cute Black Halloween Cap *Sep 23, 2010 -- Current: Green Double Ribbon Headband *Sep 16, 2010 -- Current: Small Japanese Garden Fence *Sep 9 -- Dec 1, 2010: Pet Geisha Toy *Sep 2 -- Nov 24, 2010 White Chocolate Cookies *Aug 26 -- Nov 17, 2010: Bear in a Box *Aug 19 -- Nov 10, 2010: Strawberry Cream Cake *Aug 12 -- Nov 3, 2010: Button Headband *Aug 5 -- Oct 27, 2010 : Wizard Bear Plushie *Jul 29 -- Oct 20, 2010: Platypus Plushie *Jul 29 -- Oct 13, 2010: Pet Tissue Box *Jul 22 -- Oct 5, 2010: Jungle Hut Decor *Jul 22 -- Sep 29, 2010: Tarzan Headband *Jul 15 -- Sep 22, 2010: Pelican Plushie *Jul 15 -- Sep 15, 2010: Strawberry Cone Hat *Jul 8 -- Sep 8, 2010: Sweet Purple Dress *Jul 8 -- Sep 1, 2010: Blue Marie Antoinette Ribbon *Jul 1 -- Aug 25, 2010: Beaver Plushie *Jul 1 -- Aug 18, 2010: Retro Teapot Telephone *Jun 24 -- Aug 11, 2010: Romantic Pink Ribbon *Jun 24 -- Aug 4, 2010: Eagle Plushie *Jun 17 -- Jul 28, 2010: Tropical Flamingo Cocktail and Holiday Bear Plushie *Jun 10 -- Jul 21, 2010: Pink Fish Lucky Charm and Mouse Plushie *Jun 3 -- Jul 14, 2010: Bright Rose Wedding Headpiece and Pink Swan Plushie *May 27 -- Jul 7, 2010: Classy Bunny Plushie and Colorful Flower Seed *May 20 -- Jun 30, 2010: Bear Princess Plushie and Pug Plushie *May 13 -- Jun 23, 2010: Angel Bear Plushie and Pink Sparkling Ribbon *May 6 -- Jun 16, 2010: CMYK Paw Print Set and Pink Flowerbed *Apr 29 -- Jun 9, 2010: Poppy Flower Crown and Bad Wolf Plushie *Apr 22 -- Jun 2, 2010: Cream Teddy Plushie and Pastry Headband *Apr 15 -- May 26, 2010: Green Pig Plushie and Apple Room Scent *Apr 8 -- May 19, 2010: Blue Pig Plushie and Blue Wind Chime *Apr 1 -- May 12, 2010: Pink Pig Plushie and Pens Pouch *Mar 25 -- May 5, 2010: Cute Hamster Plushie and Silver Easter Bells *Mar 18 -- Apr 28, 2010: Pink Gift Basket and Pink Ribbon Egg *Mar 18 -- Apr 21, 2010: Red Panda Plushie and White Ribbon Egg *Mar 18 -- Apr 14, 2010: Blue Robin Plushie and Daffodils Bouquet